Song of an Angel
by Dionne93
Summary: Kagome is a high senior with extremely low self esteem and a beautiful voice that she is afraid to let the world see. However what happens when the famous singer Inuyasha Tanaka come to her city looking for a new face and voice to come on tour with him? Will Kagome allow her terrible past and low self esteem cause here to miss the chance of a life time or will she take it and run?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of my older stories that I never really got the chance to finish so I am hoping that by posting it I will be able to finish it. It is another story where Inuyasha is a musician, but I promise that I will make him something else. However for now this is what he is. Hope you enjoy it and check out my other storiy Caress!

Disclaimer: I Dont Own Inuyasha! However I Do Own The Story. Yay Me!

* * *

Every day for Kags is the same routine. She is awakened by the sound of her mom yelling her name to get up and get ready for school. Kags gets up, take a shower and put on her huge clothes, in which she wears every single day. To be honest she hated how she looked and everything about herself.

As she walked down the stairs she smelled her mom's cooking and just like it does every single day, it smelled delicious. Yet all she ever ate was a piece of bread and drank a glass of water. Which always ended with her mother yelling at her about her not eating and how she was a beautiful young girl and that there isn't anything wrong with her. Only to give the same response to her mother as always, "Ma, I'm not hungry. I'm just in a rush." Which they both knew was nowhere near the truth. The truth was that Kags felt she was huge. But even though she only wore a size 8 and both her mother and sister telling her she wasn't, to her that still was too big and she wanted to be smaller.

"Kags baby, you aren't big. You are a beautiful girl with a beautiful voice and I don't understand why you won't let them show. You dress in huge clothes, when you know you aren't big at all." Her mother said snatching the piece of toast out of her hand and handing her a plate of food. "And why won't you eat? Are you trying to starve yourself?"

"No ma, I not trying to starve myself. I'm just not hungry and I not going to sing because you know I get nervous singing in front of people." Which both Kags and her mother knew was a complete lie. Kags said taking a bite of the eggs and bacon she put in front of her.

"Kags, this is your last year at Shikon High. Can you at least try for me? Please?" Her mom said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Ma, I'm not making any promises. I will see about it, but for right now I don't think I will. Plus I have to go now or I will be late. So I will see you after you get off work. Love you." She said getting up from the table and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving out of the door.

"Oh Kags!" her mother called back to her causing her to sigh and turn back around.

"Yes ma?"

"I told your sister last night that I am going out of town for a little while for business. So I'm going to put some money in your accounts."

"Ok ma. Have fun." Kags said then hugged her mother.

Kags truly loved her mother to death, but sometimes she could be really pushy and that get on her nerves. As she got to her car and starts it up she looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 7:45 and that school didn't start for another hour. So she decided to just go to the park and write. It was a nice day and the park is a good environment to write songs in. It is also a good place for the start of another bad day!

* * *

Pulling up into the parking lot of the park, Kags parked her black 1999 Honda Accord and grab her journal out of her backpack. Once she got the her journal out of the bag she got out of her car and lock her door so she could find a vacant bench to sit on or tree to sit under. Since it is a nice spring day and the park wasn't quite crowed yet the park would probably only have the morning runners out. Walking into the park Kags decided that she would sit under the shade of the picnic area. Taking a seat Kags opened her notebook and turn to the new song she had been writing.

The song was called "Treat Me Like Somebody". She had been working on the song for the past two day. Since one of her best friend's brother is a DJ; she gets him to make up beats and instrumentals so that Kags can make lyrics to them. Most of them are slow because that is what type of songs Kags likes to write.

When the lyrics to a song were finished Kags goes to the place she works at and play the instrumental and sing the lyrics. It is always so easy seeing that there is really no one there to listen to her and she can feel comfortable. Kags loved singing and her mother, sister Sango, and her two best friends knew it and yet, all of them wondered why she would let such a loving voice go to waste. But instead of pushing her into singing, they just simply encouraged her to join the church chorus or just get chorus as one of her electives. They all know the encouragement was what would help her most instead of pushing her into it.

Taking the pencil that she kept in the binding part of the spiral notebook and putting on her iPod Touch she began to finish her song. She turned her iPod onto the instrumental that she was writing the song to and began singing to herself the beginning. Once she had finished singing the parts she had already written, she continued to write more lyric as she went. Since the instrumental was only a good three minutes she stopped her song at a great point. Looking at her watch she noticed that it was 8:15 and she still had to go pick up her best friend Ayame, but luckily she only live around the corner.

As Kags walked back towards her car she called her and said, "Ayame are you ready?"

"Yea, I am just waiting on you girl." Ayame said on the other end of the phone.

"Well I will be there in five minutes so come on." Kags said getting into her car and putting the car into reverse.

"Ok. C'ya when you get here." Ayame said before hanging up. Driving five blocks away from the park Kags picked up Ayame and was heading towards school.

When they got to Shikon High they met up with Kagura and Sango. Walking down the hallway they saw all the usual people that they all saw every day. Which were either, the people that they hated the most or the people that they just didn't talk to. Since all four of them were seniors they saw no point in talking to the freshmen and didn't even bother talking to the sophomores. So they kept to themselves and stayed that way.

As they walked past the councilor's office, they were stopped by one of the councilors who said, "Miss. Higurashi can I talk to you for a second?"

"Which Miss. Higurashi?" Sango asked trying to be smart, but keeping it so that only the other three girls around her knew what she was trying to say.

"Kagome." Ms. West said not really paying attention to Sango.

"Ok. So I guess I will see yall at lunch." Kags said before walking into the councilor's office.

"Iight." Sango, Ayame, and Kagura said at the same time before walking to their first period classes.

"So what do you need to talk to me about Ms. West?" Kags said taking a seat in one of the chairs in Ms. West's office.

"Well it is your last year here at Shikon High and I was wondering if you were planning to switch your college and career or do you want to stick with them?" Ms. West said taking a seat behind her desk.

"Well as far as I know I am still sticking with the career and I am also still sticking with the colleges I want to apply for Shikon University, Japan University, and University of Tokyo." She informed her

"With grades like yours, I am sure you will get into them, but it is always good to have fall back choices you know." She said while typing something onto her laptop.

"I hope so. I would to go to any of those schools. I mean they all have an excellent psychology program." Kags said talking like a child who just entered a candy store.

"That's right. You did tell me your sophomore year that you wanted to be a Child's Psychologist. And what a lovely Child's Psychologist you would be." Ms. West said smiling from ear to ear showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Well the bell is about to ring so I better be going. Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about Ms. West?" Kags said grabbing her backpack.

"No maim. You can go to your class now. C'ya later sweetie." Ms. West said while still typing something on her computer. So Kags grabbed her bag and left.

After leaving out of her councilors office Kags put her iPod back in her ear as she walked to study hall. Since she had already had all of her credits and just was trying to get some more, but not too many more she just took easy classes that really didn't matter too much.

Not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone that she really didn't feel like dealing with. "Watch where the fuck you are going freak." The person she bumped into said.

"Look Yura, I am sorry for bumping you. Maybe that bump will put a lil sense into that big ass head of yours so that you can learn that being a hoe aint nowhere near cute. Plus the only freak I see here is the bitch with a stink attitude and needs a breathe mint. Which just happen to be you so get the fuck out of my face" is what Kags really wanted to say. But instead she simply said "Sorry." And walked off

"Yea your big ass better walk off before I beat that ass. I think you might have broken one of my bones." That was the last thing Kags heard before walking into the bathroom and crying in the stall.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Kagome and that low self esteem of hers. Maybe she will get it together soon. But until later folks. Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So many of the chapters will have music involved in them so I will either post the name and artist of the song(s) at the beginning or end of the chapter that was used. Other than that hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Own the story, but DONT own the characters! *shrugs* It's whatever I guess.

* * *

It was lunch time and Kags walked to the table that here and her friends usually sat at and sat by herself until they came with their lunch. Today had already been a bad day for Kags and all she wanted to do was go home.

Just when she had opened her bag of chips Kagura and Sango came and sat down in front of her. Sango grabbed to bag out of her younger sisters hands and handed her a chicken salad to eat instead.

"Why are you eating that junk? You know damn well that those chips have a lot of grease in them and we wouldn't want to mess up that beautiful face with bumps and pimples would we?" Sango said to her sister.

"Whatever. It aint like no one looking at my face, they too busy looking at my big body. So why not eat chips. It aint going to make me any uglier than I already am."

"Kags, you aren't ugly. Why do you keep saying that? Cause you are my sister. You have the most beautiful black hair and eyes have that way of changing that makes them stick out. Plus you have many more amazing traits. You are beautiful do don't let anyone tell you any different."

Just at that moment Ayame came running towards the table with a flier in her hand. She was out of breath that she could barely talk. All they could hear her say was, "Inuyasha…singing…Kags…..auditions"

"Ayame calm down and tell us what you have to say." Kagura said giving Ayame some water to drink.

"Inuyasha is holding a singing audition in tomorrow and I think that Kags should go and auditions. I mean she has a beautiful voice and she needs to show it."

"I don't know yall. I mean its Inuyasha we talking about here. He aint going to want to see or hear me." Kags said to the group.

"Why do you keep do you keep doubting yourself for. I know your voice is banging." Sango said to her sister.

"Plus I can be your personal assistant and also beat up any bitch or nigga that tries to hurt you." Kagura said taking a sip of her water.

"I just don't know yall."0 Kags said as she stuck her folk into her salad and before they all heard, "Aww, aint that cute. I don't care what your sister says. YOU…..ARE…UGLY. Why else wouldn't you have a boyfriend? Plus no one would want hear you nasty voice anyways. So why don't you just quit before you get your fat ass embarrassed?"

Before Yura could say anything, Kagura was on top of her toughing punches left and right. No one could get her off of Yura. When Ayame would get her off of her she broke free and kelp beating Yura.

The fight was over as soon as the police came and took her out in handcuffs. Kagura didn't care if she got suspended for 10 day, but it was worth it. Kagura had given Yura an ass beating she would never forget. And if she hadn't been dragged away by the police she would have beat some sense into her two goons as well.

Yura got up off the floor with her hair a mess and ran outside as fast as she could. She was the one who had gotten embarrassed this time.

* * *

After a long and eventful day at school they girls decided to have a girls night and try to convince Kags to sing at the auditions, but all she would say was no or she was too scared to do it or that Inuyasha would straight up reject her as soon as he saw her.

"But Kags we will be right there rooting for you all the way. This is something you really need to do." Ayame said.

"Plus you saw what happen today, I will always have your back. I mean I didn't beat Yura ass and get suspended just cause I wanted to fight. No I did that cause you are my best friend and I aint going to let nothing happened to you." Kagura said.

"And maybe it will help you not be so shy. I mean baby sis you always wanted to be a singer when you were a lil kid, I don't know what happened since then. Plus with a voice like your, it's not nothing you should just give up on to be boring Child whatever." Sango said.

"Ok I will do it." Kags said knowing that she would be nervous no matter what. And since it was her senior year why not have a lil fun. It was something she truly needed and it would be a good experience whether or not she made it.

"YAY!" they all said at the same time.

BUT…" Kags said stopping them in the middle of their happiness.

"What?" Kagura said with a straight face.

"If I win or whatever yall have to be with me no matter what. I want yall there every step I take. Even if that means going overseas with me, I want all yall there." Kags said with a smile on her face

"Is that all?" Ayame said

"Yea I guess. Just don't leave me hanging if I win."

"And just don't forget about us if you do make it." Kagura said with a tears coming down her eyes. Something that no one has seen her do before.

"I won't, I promise." Kags said getting off her bed to hug her best friend.

"Well can we hear what you are going to sing?" Sango asked.

"I guess." Kags said going into her backpack to get her notebook out. "Ayame hook my iPod up and turn to the song that says B instrumental." Ayame did what she was asked and turn the music on.

As the music started to play Kags closed her eyes started to sing the song she had just finished in the park earlier that day. She knew that is she did make it that this song would be her song that would always be number one in her heart. It was telling her story in a brief 3 minutes.

When the music stopped Kags stopped sing as well. As she opened her eyes to see what her friends face looked like, she closed her book and waited for them to tell her what they thought.

"OMG…" was all that came out of their mouths.

"What, yall aint like it." Kags said looking down.

"Like it, we loved it." Ayame said

"I can't wait till tomorrow to see what they think when they hear you singing." Sango said

"Kags, you better never EVER in your life keep that voice to yourself. You almost made me start crying again. You sound so professional and hit every high note on point. And you know I know music." Kagura said

"So I guess I will be singing this tomorrow then and yall will have my back right."

"Yes, just make sure you sing like you just song to us." Kagura said with a huge smile on her face.

"I will try." Kags said as they turned on the TV in her room to start their movie night off.

* * *

Everyone stayed the night at Kags house so that they could all get up in the morning and go to the auditions together. The alarm clock went off at 10:30 and they all jumped up at once. When they realize what day it was they all rushed up to get ready.

Ayame went straight to Kags's closet and got out a sweat suit that had "The One and Only Kags" on the back of the hoody that she had bought for her and she never took the tags off. Then she went thought the closet full of shoes to fine the perfect Nikes to match. Sango went into her room and got her stuff so that Kagura could do Kags's hair when she got out of the shower and then walked down the hallway to take her shower in the bathroom next to her room. Everyone was trying to get Kags to look her best.

Kags came out of the shower in a huge t-shirt to a group of girls who were fully dressed and had everything sat out for her. She couldn't even say a word or ask what they were doing before they through her in chair and started to do her hair.

"Girl relax I got this. You know I will hook this wild of yours up before you leave out of this room." Kagura said turn on the curlers and picking up the blow dryer.

"Girl my hair aint nowhere near wild and you know it." Kags said looking up at Kagura.

"Girl I was just joking. We all know you got that good hair. So I don't know why you keep it in that ugly pony tail of yours." Kagura said while beginning to blow dry her hair.

"Well I am going to go and see what Sango is doing cause she been gone for a lil while now and plus I want something to eat." Ayame said walking out of the room.

"Ayame, bring us back something. Some chips or something." Kagura said.

"What I look like a servant?" Ayame said walking back into the room with her hands on her hips.

"don't play with me. I am already suspended for two weeks, don't make me go to jail." Kagura said as she finished drying Kags's hair enough so she could do what she was going to do.

"Ayame just leave girl cause I aint got time for no fights today. Yall are supposed to be here to support me and you are already making me re-think this and Kagura just calm you butt down and do my hair." Kags said to her two best friends.

"Fine, but what exactly do you want me to get you to eat?" Ayame said giving Kagura a hug.

"Naw, don't hug me now." Kagura said pushing Ayame away before laughing and saying, "I was just playing. I want some chips and a soda. Please."

"I was about to say. But cool I got you." Ayame said walking out of the room again.

Kags was sitting in the chair for about an hour watching videos and crushing on chips. She knew she was going to have to go back to the bathroom and brush her teeth again. But for right now she was hungry. Everyone was in Kags's room watching the videos with her and having a good time until Sango looked at her cell phone cause she had a text and saw that is was 12:30 and they had to be at the Tokyo Coliseum by 2:00 and was trying to be there before everyone else got there.

"Yall it is 12:32. We need to be getting ready. Kagura, please tell me you are you finished with Kags's hair."

"Sango calm down. I am done. She just has to pull the rollers out after she's dressed." Kagura said spraying Kags's hair with hairspray.

"What are you talking about? Her looks a hot mess and all her hair aint even in the rollers. You could have done better." Ayame said looking at Kags's head

"If you say so." Kagura said unplugging the blow dryer and the curlers before walking over to the side of Kags's bed to get her clothes out of her bag.

"Will yall just shut up? I mean I think Kagura knows what she was doing." Kags said putting on a black beater and the rest of her outfit.

"Man why is it that if what I do aint fighting I can't do it well? Yall never give me a chance to do anything. You know forget it. If you need me I call my cell phone and Kags if you still fill like wearing your hair like I did it than just pull the rollers out and pull the curls a lil." Kagura said walking out of the room with her duffle bag on her shoulder. She then turned around and said before walking back out the room, "I see yall whenever. I will be at my house cause it seems like I aint got no fuckin friends that can believe in me."

Kags turned around and looked into her mirror and saw the faces of Ayame and Sango. She slowly put her hands in her hair to take out the roller. The whole time Sango and Ayame didn't say a word.

When all of her rollers were out she pulled the curls like Kagura said and looked at her hair. She could say a word and neither could the other two.

"OMG!" they all screamed at the same. Before Kags yelled to Ayame and Sango, "One of you needs to call Kagura and tell her to get back here now because it is an emergency."

Before either of them pulled out their phones Kagura was standing at the door with her arms crossed. "You called." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yea. What did you do to that girls head. I mean it is so beautiful." Ayame said still looking at Kags.

"More like its perfect. Girl I think I might have to pay you to do my hair instead of them high price salons." Sango said walking over to Kags and looking at her hair more closely and said, "And this don't have anything type of chemical in it?"

"No perm, no gel, no nothing." Kagura said walking into the room to see her work.

"Hold on, I don't have gel in my hair what is keeping it up?"

"This holding lotion I use in my hair. It look, seems, and works like gel, but it actually keeps your hair moisturized." Kagura said taking out a white jar with red writing on it.

"Well I love it and I am sorry I didn't think you could do it." Kags said turning around to hug Kagura.

"We all are. I never knew you could do this. I mean I have seen you do some damage to people, but never to their head. It is perfect and it fits her." Sango said and she and Ayame hugged her.

"Well thank you all, but it is now 1:15 and yall hair looks a mess. Come on here and let me do something to them heads."

"Girl what are you talking about my hair is just fine." Sango said looking at her braids that she had only got done two days ago.

"And my hair will remain in my ponytails." Ayame said.

"Whatever let's just go." Kagura said dropping her bag on Kags's bed and looking at her and said, "Kags what's wrong?"

"I am nervous. I have never done this before and scared out of my mind. I mean do I look fine because I look fat to myself."

"Girl you wear a size 8 and I wear a 10, so if I don't think I am fat then why in the hell do you keep saying you fat. You nowhere near fat." Kagura said to her friend with a hug.

"Ok then let's go." Kags said looking at herself one more time in the mirror before walking out of the door.

When they got to the Coliseum, there were people everywhere. They got out of the car and started to walk into the building. They got searched and had their bags check and everyone crowed into a room until it was full and the doors were than closed.

They all took a seat beside each other and listened to what the person in the front was talking about.

"Can I get everyone's attention for a moment please? I am Kaede, Inuyasha's manager. We have some rules for this audition. Gentlemen at the door please open them so the people could walk out as needed." Kaede said to the security guard at the doors.

"Now the first rule is this, if you are a boy auditioning you must go. We are here for girl auditions only at this time." After she said that the room got a lil noisy and people started to leave.

"Second, if you bought more than three friends with you please send them home. We have a max of people who are allowed in one room at a time." More people started to leave again.

"Third, if you know you can't sing then don't waste our time. And trust me when I say if you can't sing you will get really embarrassed up there in front of the judges. Some girls tried that last time and it didn't turn out to well. So I really suggest you leave before that happens." People then got up and left out of the room again.

"Fourth, if you aren't in your last of primary school or higher we must ask you to leave. If you just happen to get this part you will be leaving a.s.a.p." As people started to leave the room got emptier and emptier.

"Now all the people that are left please follow me through the double doors." Kaede said walking out of the doors into another room.

The girls got up and followed her with about a group of 100 people. Kags slowly got nervous. What if she didn't sing right? What if he aint like her size? Just what if?"

As they got into a big hallway they got their numbers and Kags was number 98 out of 115. She also noticed that Yura was there with her clones. She was really nervous.

The first girl went in and about 2 minutes later `ran out crying which only made her more nervous. It just kept going over and over again. She sat beside her friends as they all locked fingers.

After about 2 hours of waiting and nervousness Kags was up. She had seen many girls run out crying and others jumping up and down with excitement and felt her stomach fall to her feet. She stood up with her friends behind her and walked into that part where the curtains were. Ayame, Sango, and Kagura got off of the stage and took some seats by the exit sign. Kags walked onto the stage and saw Inuyasha, his older brother, Sasshomaru, Koga, and his best friend, who name she couldn't remember at the moment.

"What's your name?" Sasshomaru asked first.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kags said nervously.

"Look Kagome, aint no need to be nervous. Just focus on one of them fine ass friends you have over there and do what you so best." Koga said looking towards Kags friends who were giggling.

"Yea, just do that, but do you have a cd or something to play?" Inuyasha said not looking up from his LG Touch.

"Yea, here." Kags said handing Koga the cd.

"Which track?" He said putting it in the player.

"The third one." Kags said looking towards her friends and her sister as the song started to play.

She listened to the first couple of beat and began to sing her song.

_Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Somebody real is hard to find  
Somebody worth all your time  
Somebody who can tell you the truth  
Someone who loves you for you  
Someone who knows all of your flaws &  
Doesn't impose , try to control them  
Let's you be free  
Doesn't deceive &  
Gives you a chance to believe  
Believe in something_

She only thought of her friends and her mother and began to sing the song with everything she had in her making sure that they would be as proud of her as she was in herself.

_Is that too much?  
Cause I've been on the search and I'm losing my hope  
Is that too much? Is that too much?  
Trying to find love in a world so cold  
Is that too much?  
I just want an answer, I can't be the only one  
Is that too much?  
You ain't got to be perfect  
Just give me a purpose to love_

I just want somebody (body)  
To treat me like somebody (body)  
Won't be like everybody (body)  
All you got to do is love me for me baby.

_I just want somebody (body)  
To treat me like somebody (body)  
Won't be like everybody (body)  
All you got to do is love me for me baby._

_Now don't be mislead by the things that I said in the past_  
_I was young_  
_I was looking for a thrill_  
_That didn't last long_  
_I was in it for the wrong_  
_Wrong reason, wrong season, wrong person (yeah)_  
_Cause he just wanted one thing_  
_& I just wanted something to smile at, & live for, & hug on (ohh)_  
_I'd rather have quality than quantity_  
_Ohh I just want someone that'll keep it real with me_

She slowly became less nervous and noticed that Inuyasha had left his head up she turned her head towards him to see the look in his eyes and kept singing. It was as if she was staring into his soul and was reading everything about him.

_Is that too much?  
Cause I've been on the search and I'm losing my hope  
Is that too much? Is that too much?  
Trying to find love in a world so cold  
Is that too much?  
I just want an answer, I can't be the only one  
Is that too much?  
You ain't got to be perfect  
Just give me a purpose to love_

_I just want somebody (body)_  
_To treat me like somebody (body)_  
_Won't be like everybody (body)_  
_All you got to do is love me for me baby._

_I just want somebody (body)  
To treat me like somebody (body)  
Won't be like everybody (body)  
All you got to do is love me for me baby._

_Ohhh oh oh oh_  
_Maybe I'm asking for too much.._  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

When the track stopped she stopped singing and looked at Inuyasha straight in his eyes and waited for someone to say something.

Inuyasha looked at her and then to his manager and said, "Send the next person in."

Kags looked down like she was about to cry until she heard, "And Miss. Higurashi can you have a seat beside your friends for now?"

Her head shot up and she walked off of the stage and took a seat between Sango and Kagura. She couldn't believe that she actually did that. She couldn't even speak in front of her classmates yet alone a group of complete strangers who could crush her dreams in seconds. But she was just happy to be there for now.

Before the next person could even start to sing a girl walked in with a baby that was screaming her head off.

"That baby is so cute." Kagura said while that lady bought the baby down to the seats behind the judges and whispered, "She won't stop crying. I have changed her, she has eaten, she has burped, but she won't shut up. Plus I am Inuyasha's PA, not yours."

Kagura got up and grabbed the crying baby. Her friends all knew that Kagura love babies and hated to hear them cry and that she wanted to calm to baby down so much and neither of them were going to stop her.

Not carrying who baby it was she held him tightly and rocked her she fell asleep and she took her to sit with her. All the judges stared at her in amazement, but played the cd so that they could finish the auditions.

After everyone was done including Yura who had no talent what so ever they called everyone back into the room and Inuyasha said, "So we have picked our winner. Everyone did a great job, but only one person could make it. The winner is Kagome Higurashi." The rest of the people clapped but not in a passionate way. Some people commented including Yura who said, "How her fat ass wins. She can't even sing?"

"Look you are so lucky I got this baby in my hand because I would give you a round two so that instead of one black eye you'll have two." Kagura said loudly so the whole room could hear.

"Whatever. I beat your ass I don't know what you talking about." Yura said sucking her teeth and before she knew it she was one the ground get punches from left and right and only heard, "Bitch you got one more time to call her out her name. For one, she aint fat, two I will beat your ass if you ever say shit to her again, and three you must really like getting your ass beat."

It took two guards, Sasshomaru, and Miroku to get Sango off of Yura. By that time Yura had dipped out of the room the same way she did a day ago.

"Dang, you almost killed her. What, yall don't like her or something." Miroku asked more toward Sango than everyone else.

"Umm….." Was all Sango could say.

"Yea, we have been beefing with her forever. This is like her second time getting her ass beat by one of us this week." Kagura said still holding on to the baby she got over and hour ago who had slept through all the commotion and singing.

"The second?" Inuyasha said looking at all four of the girls.

"Yea, I beat her ass yesterday and got suspended. But it took everyone to get me off of her." Kagura said looking at the baby who had just woken up and was yawning.

"So that's why she had that black eye? But why do yall keep beating her ass." Sasshomaru asked looking at Kagura.

"Cause she don't know how to keep her mouth shut and not to call people names." Sango said going through her purse to get a mirror to look at her hair and to fix her lip gloss.

"Who she keep talking about and what do she be saying." Inuyasha asked looking at the girls again.

"Me…" Kags said a lil above a whisper.

"What you do to her cause you seem like the type of person who wouldn't start nothing." Koga said looking at Kags

"She doesn't. Kags is more of the shy type friend. She keeps to herself and don't say much. But Yura always wants to call her out of her name cause Kags voice is like really…" Ayame said before getting cut off by Inuyasha saying, "powerful."

"Yea, it has always been that way and since she hates on her she calls her fat or huge or ugly." Ayame said as Kags sat down to herself.

"But you aren't any of those things." All the dudes said at once which cause Kags to look up.

"You are curvy and don't get me wrong, but I like curvy girls and you not only have a beautiful voice you have a beautiful face." Inuyasha said bending down to look Kags in her face.

"We tell her that, but she pays us no mind." Sango, Kagura, and Ayame said at the same time.

"Thank yall." Kags said shyly

"Where are yall going after this?" Sasshomaru asked.

"Nowhere I guess." Sango said

"Well would yall like to chill with us?" Koga said walking up to and slipping his arms around Ayame waist.

"I would love to do anything with you." Ayame whisper to herself.

"What was that?" Koga ask

"I want to go." Ayame said friendly.

"Well I have two questions. One where are we going? Two who baby is this exactly?" Kagura said looking at the baby playing around in her arms.

"She's mines."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Yes I know I am mean but I had to stop it at this point for a reason that you will get to see in the next chapter. The song she sang is called "Treat Me Like Somebody" by Tink truly one of my favorite songs at the moment. Remember to Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter's sections will be broken up by couples. The couples name will be at the top of each section so there is no confusion. This most likely will occur in quite a few different chapters so bare with me.  
DISCLAIMER: Nope Dont Own Inuyasha...Sorry :)

* * *

**Sasshomaru and Kagura**

Aww she is adorable with her fat cheeks, but I think she needs to be changed. Where is her diaper bag?" Kagura said looking at the laughing baby.

"Kagura. Kagura Anno and thanks." Kagura said while taking the bag from him and checking it to make sure it had everything she needed in it in order to change the baby. "So Sasshomaru what is her name?

"Rin." Sasshomaru said looking at Kagura gO through the bag before seeing her nod and look back at his daughter

"Ok Ms. Rin where are we going to change you at?" Kagura said looking at Rin and smiling.

"Well we can go to the dressing room. It has a bathroom in there if you want."

"Sure." Kagura said walking behind Sasshomaru to the room he was referring to.

As they entered the room Kagura handed Rin to Sasshomaru and took a blanket that was in her bag and laid it on the sofa. Sasshomaru looked at his daughter and could see that she was about to start crying again. The next thing Kagura heard was Rin crying and Sasshomaru panicking.

"Aww come here cutie. Stop all of that crying, I aint gone nowhere. I am right here." Kagura said laying a now giggling Rin on the sofa and taking off her diaper

"How come she won't cry when you are holding her? It's like every time Abi or I hold her she starts to cry, but when you touch her she laughs and calm down."

"Well first I love kids and besides fighting and doing hair, they are my passion. Second, Abi doesn't have any patients. I have only seen her one time and she looked like she was about to go crazy cause she wouldn't do what she wanted. Third, you are scared because I know if I can tell your daughter can also." Kagura said while taking of Rin's diaper.

"I am not scared."

"Yes you are. You want to know how I know."

"Be my guest."

"Cause once I handed Rin to you, you looked like you were about to pee on yourself. Now hand me a wipe." Kagura said before she said, "Sasshomaru do you even know how to hold a baby?"

"To tell you the truth I don't. She is only a couple of months and I never had the chance to see her, but I guess now I will have to learn.

"Why is that?" Kagura looked up at Sasshomaru from putting a clean diaper on Rin.

"Cause her mother decided that she aint want to be a mother anymore. So she dropped her off like three days ago and she wouldn't stop crying until today when you held her."

"Well if you want I could help you learn how to take care of her, but it's going to cost you." Kagura said picking up Rin and rocking him.

"How much is it going to cost me?

"Not a dime."

"Then what do you want?"

"Well you can take me out for a date and let me see Rin again."

"Deal, but do they have to be at the same time?"

"Not at the same time."

"So that means I get to see you two more times before we leave and when can we start?" Sasshomaru said with a smirk

"Actually you will see me often cause I am suspended and my best friend did win and we can start right now.

"OK. What do I do?

"Well you can start by sitting down cause she is hungry and needs to be fad. So this is what you do, hold your arms out." Kagura instructed as she put Rin in her father's arms. "Relax Sasshomaru. Don't tense you because if you do than she will start to cry. She is your daughter you should feel conformable around her."

"I got her. What do I do next?" Kagura then walked over to the diaper bag and grabbed a bottle and handed it to Sasshomaru.

"Hold her head up a lil with your right hand and hold the bottle in her mouth and let her drink it." Kagura said watching Sasshomaru do as she said.

"See there you are doing it perfectly. You just needed a little guidance.

"Thank you Kagura." Sasshomaru said calmly while admiring his daughter in his arm as she stared back at him while drinking her bottle.

* * *

**Sango and Miroku**

As Kagura and Sasshomaru walked out the room Miroku was still keeping his eye Sango. It was not only so he could keep her calm, it was also so that he could get to know her better. He kind of has a thing for girls who didnt just care about herself but others around her. From the looks of it, Sango was just that type or person. Thinking to himself he came up with an idea that could not only help her calm down but allow him to get to know her more.

"So Sango would you like to take a walk with me cause that might help you calm down a lil bit more. I could tell you were about to kill that chick if we wouldn't pulled you off. Do you want to go?" Miroku said putting his hand out in front of Sango for her to take.

"I guess I can walk. I don't have anything better to do." Sango said taking Miroku's hand and walking beside him out to the hallway, but not really knowing what to say so she started by saying, "Sorry about the fighting back there. I just hate when people talk junk and can't back it up. Like if you know you can't fight then why even open your mouth to insult someone?"

"Wow, you're very bold and caring I see.I love a girl who cares more about others than herself, plus you throw a hell of a punch. I might have to take some lessons from you." Miroku said causing Sango to bush out laughing.

"Well I wouldn't call myself bold, I just really care about my sister and she already has low self-esteem and I can't let a hoe tell her that she is ugly or fat or anything like that. She is all I have besides our moms. Kagome is not only my lil sis, she is my best friend."

"Wow. You must really care about her. I haven't met many chicks who care that much about someone other than their selves. Specially in this line of work. Most females we meet while we tour are always trying to get something from us or try to get to Inuyasha. I get really aggravating at times. Makes a person reconsider the world as a whole."

"By now I'm sure you should be able to tell that I am not like most girl of those girls you are use to. I care about others and don't look at other people for drama that is pointless and useless. Those females who act like that have to much time on their, which is truly more time then I can say that I have, but enough talk about me fighting and chick who are into that sort of drama. I thought the main point of us walking was for me to get that subject off of my mind." Sango said teasingly.

"It is, but I had to make sure that I wasn't going to ask you out for the wrong reason."

"Well that makes no…hold on did you just say you had to make sure you asked me out for the right reason?" Sango asked shocked

"Yes I did, but I mean if you don't want to go out that will be cool with me." Miroku said holding up his hands.

"Boy, have you lost your mind. You are too damn sexy to turn down! Did id just say that out loud?" Sango blushed

"Yea, you kind of did, but at least you speak your mind. See that is that boldness I was talking about again. I like that." Miroku said laughing

"Miroku…."

"Yea?"

"Why are you asking me out? I barely know you and you barely know me. Don't get me wrong you are sexy as hell, but you sure you want to go out with me."

"Well Sango that's why I want to go out with you cause I not only want to get to know you, but I need to get to know you."

"And why is that?"

"Cause I just want to. Is that a bad thing?"

"When it comes to you nothing is bad thing."

"So me wanting to call you my woman isn't going to be a bad thing?"

"Ummm…are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh." Sango said looking confused.

Miroku put his hand under Sango's chin and said, "I am asking you be my girlfriend for now, but once you are my girlfriend I am not letting you go ever."

"Are you serious?"

"Am I standing here in front of you?"

"Yes."

"Then you have you answer, but I don't have mines."

"Your answer is…." Sango thought about it for a second than kissed Miroku passionately and then said, "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

* * *

**Koga and Ayame **

"Damn! Is everyone going to leave us?" Ayame asked walking to the stereo and putting on some music.

"If you aint want to be in the same room as me as me, than just say so. Koga said taking a seat on the stage.

"I aint mean to say it like that. I am just saying it is just a lil too quiet and I hate the quiet." Ayame said while hopping on the stage and moving around a little.

"Well you seem very bubbly. I mean you won't stay still you are moving a lot."

"I have to move, I am a dancer."

"You dance?" Koga said turning around looking to look at Ayame.

"Yea, I dance and I teach dance."

"What do you teach?" Koga said hoping it was not what he thought she would say.

"Hip-Hop and RB. Dancing has always been my thing. I love dancing with a passion. I'm trying to get into Julliard, but they haven't gotten back to me yet."

"That's the same way I feel bout singing. But I'm sure if you're as good as I think you are you want have any problem getting in." He said looking at her smiling.

"You really think so?" She said blushing then pulled herself back together and then said, "I know singing is your passion. I mean just because I'm not drooling all over you don't mean that I don't know who you are Mr. Matsui. I mean I use a lot of your songs to teach routines off of." Ayame said jump off the stage to switch the music.

"Well maybe you could teach me a little something one day. " Koga said trying to figure out what Ayame was doing.

"You will have to make an appointment Mr. Matsui. I have people trying to get in my class daily. Just because you're famous doesn't mean I'm going to neglect my community for you." She said hopping back on stage and sat beside him.

"Ouch. That really hurts. But I understand where you're coming from. That also tells me something about you." Koga said taking her hand into hers causing her to blush.

Ayame swallowed hard and said, "What is that?"

"That you aren't a star struck person and I like that. So will you do me the favor of being my date tonight?" Koga said playing with one of her read pony tails.

"Yea." Ayame said shyly.

Koga smiled while letting go of his hair and before saying, "This should be fun and I know just where I want to take you."

"Where?" Ayame said wonder what he had up his sleeve.

"You'll have to wait and see. It's going to be a surprise. But I'm sure you'll like it." He said before laughing.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Ayame said watching Koga laugh. She had to admit to herself that she understood why so many women and teenage girls got their panties wet off his songs. Shoot she had a hard time keeping her composer around him. He was just so sexy and was truly on his grown man status.

"Are you scared?" He said taunting her.

"Scared of what? You? Never that." Ayame said after coming out her trance.

"If you say so." Koga said still laughing at his devilish plan.

* * *

Well that is all folks. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I will try and upload every three or so days based on my schedule, but I make no promises. Please remember to tell a friend and review, review, and review some more. I love to hear the readers feed back. Also if you haven't read any of my other stories I'm working on feel free to check them out as well.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA PERIOD!

* * *

"Everyone came back to Kags's house to get changed and ready for their date. They all had fun at and after the auditions. Even Kags could say she had a good time. Even though all of her friends were going out on dates she was determined that she would be fine without any dude on her back. Not saying she was a virgin or anything, Kags was more of the type of girl that wasn't really feeling a dude who couldn't act his age, but his shoe size. Being that she was 18 and in her last year of high school she really didn't care if any dude was feeling her. Out of her whole four years in high school, she only had one boyfriend.

"He was ok at first. He took her out, bought her stuff, and spent time with her and much more. As months went by he started to get picky cause he wasn't getting anything from her in return. She had told him that she aint feel comfortable with doing anything, but he wouldn't listen. He ended up raping her in her own house, in her own room, in her own bed. She tried to get him off of her but he was a football player and wasn't moving at all. He held her down and all she felt was pain and more pain. The whole time she cried until she couldn't feel anything. She had blacked out from all of the pain that was accruing in her body. But before she blacked out she remembered him saying, "You are ugly, big, and sloppy. Don't know man want you. You should be happy that I am allowing you let me have your virginity because this might be the only time any man will touch you."

"Every time she sees herself in the mirror his words are all she could hear. She knew he was in jail, but it she still could feel the pain that he caused her. She had gone from being one of the most outgoing girls in the school whose dream was to sing her heart out, but it was all taken away from her on the one night. It scared her to get close to a boy. It scared her to even see a boy. She had been though a lot and couldn't even dream that she would have gotten as far as she had gotten. She will be the one and only person that would be on stage singing with one of the most wanted RB singer her time had come up with. She was happy. Well somewhat happy. For some reason something seemed to be missing from her.

"Kags was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her bedroom door open. She saw her friends walk in one by one in their outfits that they would be wearing on their dates. Sango had on a royal blue shirt like dress that stopped a little bellow her thighs, with a yellow belt around her waist, yellow leggings and some royal blue Peep Toe Desire Heels.

"Kagura had on a cherry red off the shoulder shirt that stop at her thighs with a black belt, black skinny leg jeans, and red heels.

"Ayame had on a black and pink skull t-shirt, black high waist jeans, black and pink skull scarf, and black and pink heels.

"So what do you think?" Sango said turning around.

"Yall look beautiful and Ayame, I love the skulls." Kags said looking at Ayame scarf and shirt.

"Thanks girl. You know I love them to." Ayame said giggling in her normally bubbly way.

"So Kags you sure you will be cool with keep Rin until I get back?" Kagura said trying to make sure he friend was cool, "Cause if you aren't I don't have to go."

"Kagura I am fine. You act like I aint been round babies before." Kags said nicely, "But when yall leaving cause yall starting to get on my nerves."

"What?" Kagura, Sango and Ayame said at the same time.

"I was just joking. Yall know I love yall." Kags said sweetly before laughing

"Yea, whatever, but I think someone knocking on your door." Kagura said.

"Walking down the steps Kags opened the door in her Happy Bunny pj pants and matching Happy Bunny tank top.

"Opening the door she let the boys in. Sasshomaru held Rin in his arms and Miroku and Koga walked in behind him.

"So are the girls ready or do we have to wait." Koga asked.

"Yea, I think their just putting on some jewelry. They should be down in a sec. Do you have Rin's baby bag and stuff?" Kags said taking Rin from her father.

"Yea it's all in here. She just went to sleep a few minutes ago. So she should be ok for a lil while." Sasshomaru said handing Kags Rin's bag and stuff.

"Look at you sounding all like a daddy and things, but I got you." Kags said in a joking manner.

"Walking down the steps unnoticed Kagura said, "Aww my cutie is sleep."

"Yea, she just….." was all Sasshomaru could say as he looked up to see Kagura.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Kagura said laughing.

"Ummm…."

"Can I get a complete sentence and a hug please?" Kagura said walking close to Sasshomaru.

"Ummm…..yea." Sasshomaru said standing up to give her a hug and said, "You look beautiful Kagura."

"Thanks." Kagura said with a smile

"So where is everyone else at?" Miroku asked.

"Well if you talking about me I am right here." Sango said smiling as she walked towards Miroku.

"You look sexy." Miroku said looking at Sango up and down while licking his lips before giving her a hug.

"I try." Sango said hugging Miroku and giving him a kiss.

"Eww….. It's a little too early to be kissing like that don't you think?" Ayame said laughing with her bubbly laugh.

"Hi Ayame. You're looking sexy as usual." Koga said

"Thank you Koga." Ayame said with a smile.

"What? I get no hug?" Koga said with his arms open for a hug.

"I guess." Ayame said laughing

"Well yall have a good time." Kags said looking at her friends.

"Thank again Kags." Sasshomaru said giving her hug.

"No problem Sasshomaru. Just show my friend a good time. That goes for all of yall." Kags said holding Rin in her arms still as everyone walked out of the door to the van.

"We will. Oh and Inuyasha told me to give you this." Sasshomaru said handing Kags an envelope.

"Thanks." Kags said closing the door behind them and looked at the envelope and think what could possibly be in it.

"Kags looked at the envelope and put it on the coffee table. She then took Rin to the living room and turned the TV onto Music Choice and went into the kitchen and got the cordless phone and bought it into the living room so she could order a pizza.

She called Pizza Hut and ordered a Medium Hawaiian pizza and a small order of Cinnamon sticks and a small order of Buffalo wings. But the whole time she was on the phone she just stared at the envelope. Once she got off the phone she looked at Rin who was yawning and starting to wake up. She went to her diaper bag to get a bottle because she knew she would be hungry. She grabbed the envelope and a bottle and went into the kitchen and started to boil a pot of water to put the bottle in.

Once she turned the pot on she went into the living room to get Rin. When she got back into the kitchen the bottle was ready. She tested the temperature on her wrist and then put the bottle up to Rin's mouth. As she started to suck on the bottle she couldn't help but examine the baby in her arms as she walked back into the living and sat on the couch. She noticed that unlike Sesshamoru and Inuyasha, Rin hair was a dark shade of brown which if you weren't looking close enough you could have mistaking it for black. Her eyes looked like a mixed between her fathers honey like eyes and a shade of dark brown. Kags assumed from the mix that Rin's mother eyes were a dark brown. Rin didn't have dog ears, but the purple markings on her cheeks proved that she was indeed mixed with some demon blood.

When both she and Rin were comfortable she grabbed the envelope off the coffee table and opened it. She looked inside she saw a note and a small blue bag. She opened the bag and pulled put a gold necklace with a microphone charm. /spanShe then unfolded the letter and read:/p

**_Dear Kagome,_**

**_I don't do this often. As a matter of fact I don't do this at all. But I guess I will try seeing the fact that I started this letter and I have to finish it. Kagome you not only have a beautiful voice but everything about you is beautiful. All day I heard song after song after song and they all were my own songs. And I know the songs to well that I do get tired of hearing them. But when you stepped on stage today you blew my mind. It was like I was staring into your soul and you were bringing me out to the light. I know you are really shy and don't really think of yourself as a beautiful young women, but I think the complete opposite. So I bought this necklace for you to say that even though it seems hard and even though you may be down, your microphone is all you need to truly find yourself and when you step on stage I think you found the side of you that you want and need the world to see. You just need to find yourself._**

**_"Inuyasha_**

**_"P.S. Call me when you finish reading this letter. The number is 32-785-365-2958. Talk to you later hopefully._**

Kags looked at Rin who was looking into her face as she drank her milk. She looked so much like her father that it wasn't even funny. She put her to the side on the couch so that she could put the necklace around her neck then picked Rin back up and then grabbed the phone to call Inuyasha to thank him for the necklace.

The phone rang 3 times and then a voice came on the other end of the phone. Kags didn't know what to say and before she could say a word Inuyasha said, "Did you get my gift to you?"

"Obvious I did because I'm calling you." Kags said giggling over the phone.

"True, True." He said feeling kind of awkward about the stupid question he asked.

"So…Ummm…..thank you. The necklace is really beautiful and was very sweet of you. And thanks for the letter, it was really sweet."

"No problem Kagome. You deserve it."

"Inuyasha won't you call me Kags. Everyone calls me Kags." She said in her normally sweet tone.

"Ok. So Kags. What are you doing?" He said trying to start up a new conversation before he embarrassed himself again.

"Nothing really just waiting on my food to get here and feeding Rin a bottle before I put her back to sleep." Kags said looking at Rin who had finished her bottle and was starting to dose off.

"What did you order?"

"Pizza, hot wings, and cinnamon stick." Kags said while carrying Rin up stairs to her room so she could sleep on her nice comfortable bed rather than that hard car seat, when realized how fat she just sound.

"Sounds delicious. Wish I could join you." Inuyasha said in a joking form, but knew he was so serious.

"Well…..you are more than welcome to join me if you like. It would be nice to spend some time with you so I can get to know the real Inuyasha and not the music artist Inuyasha." Kags said before she caught herself. She didn't know where that came from, but where ever it came from she hoped it stayed out. Being able to say what she wanted to say is something that she always wished she could do and now she could.

"You seriously don't mind? I mean I wouldn't want your boyfriend to get offended and think you are cheating on him or something." Inuyasha said in curious way.

"What boyfriend? I haven't had a boyfriend in a lil over two years. And I don't really think of him as a boyfriend. He was more of an…an user I guess you can say. He only dated me because he knew that no one wanted to date me cause of my size. So he made it out to be as if I was really beautiful and he was lying the whole time. What he wanted was something different. And when he didn't get what he wanted, he left." Kags said telling half of the truth because she didn't want him to feel sorry for her.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that but what he said isn't true. You are beautiful.

"If you say so, but…"She said before Inuyasha cut her off.

"But nothing and I do say so. Kags, when are you going to stop putting yourself down?" Inuyasha said in a serious tone

"I don't know…." Kags said trailing off. Because the truth is that she really didn't know when she would start believing in herself. "Well do you still want to come over here, or will Kikyo be too mad?" Kags said knowing that Inuyasha had been dating that girl since before he became big.

"Who? Oh Kikyo? She will be ok. I just got off the phone with her when you called. She claimed she had some studying to something to do. She seems to be really busy here lately so we barely talk. But yea I still want to come over there. What's your address?"

"Iight. It's 126 N Territory Rd., you might want to hurry up cause the pizza man should be here in about 20 minutes." Kags said putting covers over Rin and turning off the light.

"Iight I'll be there in 10 minutes. I'm coming down the elevator now. See you soon." He said before hanging up.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER MUCH? Anywho I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review it. I do enjoy reading what my readers think and feel about my work. No feedback is bad feedback do please please review. Thank!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I'm Sorry It's Been A While Since I Updated. Just Been Really Busy Lately. But I Came Back Strong! YAY ME!

LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!

There Is A Lemon In This Chapter So Heads Up :) I Hope You Enjoy Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Own the story, but DONT own the characters! *shrugs* It's whatever I guess.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone else was enjoying their dates. The couples decided to split up and meet back up later. Koga surprised Ayame by taking her to a nice little club, where they could eat dinner and dance a little. Koga chose the place because he knew Ayame would love it cause of its music. As they sit and waited for their food to come they decided to hit the dance floor and dance a little.

Ayame moved better than Koga could have ever imagined. No matter what song the DJ played, Ayame was able to keep up with. Koga could tell that the dance floor was truly Ayame home. From the smile on her face to the way she moved, told him she was truly free when she danced. They had danced through about three songs at different paces and Ayame kept up with the speed to the point. Now they were dancing to a slow grinding song and Ayame had her back to Koga's chest while his hands were wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. The way she swayed her hip against him grinding, was beginning to turn him on. Deciding that he couldn't take much more of her teasing he lead her back to their table so that they could sit and started to get to know each other more.

"So Koga, why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean I read and heard that there are a lot of females literally throwing themselves at you. And yet you're single. Is it something wrong with you or something?" Ayame said while sitting on her virgin strawberry daiquiri.

"Naw, nothing's wrong with me. It's just that after a while you get tired of all of the females on the roads throwing themselves at you only because you are famous. For once I want to meet a girl who wants to get to know me for me and not for the Koga they see in the videos and stuff." Koga said watching her drink her drink.

"Well don't get me wrong you do be really sexy in your videos. But I understand where you coming from. Being in the business you are in you have to really watch your back. Cause there is a lot of grimy females out here that just want to use a person like you. They look at you and see dollar signs instead of looking at the real you. I mean I have been dancing for as long as i could remember and going to auditions for videos and what not, these chicks are out for blood I tell you. It honestly crazy."

"That the truth. I don't even attend the auditions anymore. I just leave that up to my manager because I have been attacked by these women so many times. It's kinda insane." Koga said while laughing. "But you said you've been to the auditions. So that means you have been in videos?"

"Naw, nothing like that. I've been called to choreograph for a few videos. I have had offers to be in them, but the whole video vixen, half naked, shaking my boobs and ass thing aint for me. I would prefer to keep my image in tack and vixen free." Ayame giggled.

"True true." Koga stated while still staring into Ayame's green eyes causing her to blush.

"But enough about me and my dancing for a while. So tell me Koga, what is your type of girl. I mean do you like them toothpicks that have neither ass nor tits? Or maybe you like them girls with ass or tits for days? Maybe your prefer those royal full blood demons who are the next heir to theit family empire?"

Koga started to laugh at Ayame's descriptions of all these women. Then said, "Naw none of that. First off I'm not into girls, I'm into women. Second, I look at women for their personalities and their traits rather than their bodies. A person can have nice looking body and have the worst attitude known to man. I like women who have something going for themselves and aint trying to use a brother for his money. Who is there for the company and for what they know I can give them mentally and emotionally and physically. Whether than the girl who is there for was my money can give them." He said in a serious tone. Then said "And just so we can set the record straight, I like my girls to have meat on their bodies with just enough ass and tits for my taste and inheritance isn't important to me either." he said licking his lips while examining her body making her blush even more.

"Well, have you found that woman?" Ayame said trying to catch her breathe cause she knew Koga just took it away in one quick glance.

"Maybe." He said sliding her chair closer to hers and stated kissing on her neck. Ayame let out a light moan just as the waitress came back with their food. As she sat their plates in front of them she smiles and said, "Mr. Matsui, I'm so sorry for interrupting your date, but do you mind if I get your autograph for my 14 year old. She is in love with you and wouldn't believe that I actually got the chance to meet you. Plus I know she would never forgive me if i I came home and told her this and didn't get her and autograph." the waitress said handing him a pen and a piece of paper.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Koga said taking the pen and signing his name and handing it back to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks so much Mr. Matsui. You don't know how much this will mean to her. Thanks again." She said as she walked away with a huge smile on her face. Then Koga turned back to look at Ayame and got a long and passionate kiss. When Ayame broke the kiss he looked extremely shocked. Ayame laughed and thought to herself that she couldn't believe that she had just kissed Koga.

He looked at her then said, "Ummm….what was that for?"

"I did that because that was really sweet of you Koga. You probably just made both that lady and her child's day. And you deserve it." Ayame said looking downing at her plate of untouched food only to feel s handing lifting up her chin and being eased into another passionate kiss. As the kiss went on Ayame felt her hormone levels slowly start to rise, but it wasn't because the celebrity Koga that everyone dreamed and hope about was kissing her. It was because the real Koga thad kissed her and made her feel happy to just be with him and not the person everyone else saw on the videos. When the kiss was over Koga waved the waitress over and asked her to wrap their untouched food up because they were out their way out the door. Ayame just looked him in the eyes and smiled from ear to ear.

"So Ayame how old are you and why don't you have a man in your lovely life?" Koga said admiring the women he saw before him.

"I'll be 19 a week after we graduate and because boys these days act their shoe size not their age, or they got ten kids running round, or don't know how to keep their hands to themselves. So I don't even waste my time on them lil boys." Ayame said looking Koga in the eyes so that he could see that she aint have no time for a dude trying to play games with her.

Koga grabbed her hand and held it tight between his and said, "Well baby I'm a grown man and act my age all the time and if I was you man you wouldn't have to worry about then fake dudes trying to get at you. So answer me this one question before we leave."

"And what is that Mr. Matsui?" Ayame said smiling at him and blushing at the same time.

"Will you allow me to show you was a real man is and how a real man treats a woman like you and be your man?" Ayame couldn't even say a word. This had only happen in her dreams and she didn't believe it. So she pinched herself to see if it was real. When Koga saw what she was doing he shined that million dollar smile at her a nodded her head yes just as the waitress came with the boxes. They packed up their food and caught the next cab to the hotel.

Koga and Ayame got out of the cab and walked into the hotel and headed straight towards the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed Koga got closer to Ayame causing her to be trapped in the corner. He leaned down and kissed her. Ayame wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. As the kisses deepen the elevator slowly moved upward until it reached their stop. Koga grabbed Ayame hand again leading her into his room. Once he opened the door he grabbed the bags from the restaurant from her and placed them on the table then turning back around to kiss her again. As they kissed he slowly maneuvered her towards the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Ayame then turned them round making him fall onto the making sure not to break the kiss. As they kissed she took off his shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. Koga unbuttoned her high wasted jeans and slowly started to take off her shirt. He then flipped her onto her back and started to kiss down her neck leading to her chest and kept traveling down to her stomach. When he reached the top of her jeans he slid them off and started to make his trail of kisses move even further down. When the pants hit the floor he moved his way back up her body and started to kiss her lips deeply.

Ayame couldn't believe that she was allowing this to happen, but it felt so good and right and she didn't want it to stop. She knew that she was not the type of girl to have sex on the first date, but something about Koga just made her body scream to have any type of pleasure he was willing to give her. As low moans came from her mouth Ayame knew that she wanted more and she didn't want him to stop doing what he was doing.

Koga broke away from the kiss with Ayame and took off his pants and walked towards the dresser to get a condom. Once he got the condom he walked back over to her and started kissing her again. As he kissed her he undid her bra then moved back down to her underwear trailing soft and sweet kisses all the way until he reached his destination between her her thighs. When he got to where he wanted, he slide down her underwear and threw them to the side he slowly started to devour her pussy causing Ayame to moan loudly and grip the sheets. Her moans only made Koga want more and more to taste every last inch of her. He could feel her about to cum, but he didn't want to stop. As he continued Ayame started to feel he muscles tighten and she could tell Koga felt it to cause he only went deeper and deeper when Ayame moaned loudly saying, "Baby I'm about to explode." Just as she released Koga moved and allowed her to do what her body was begging to do.

Koga smiled from ear to ear as he watched her open her eyes and enjoy his handy work. He then slipped on the condom and waiting for her to give him permission to enter and allow him to give her what her body was truly craving for. But he had to admit his body was too. When he saw that she wanted it just as bad as he did he slowly climbed on top of her and started to kiss her spot on her neck as he entered her slowly.

He could tell it had been a while because she was really tight and he loved every part of it. It also allowed him to know that she wasn't giving it up to everybody else. As he waited for her to adjust to him he continued to kiss all over her body. And once he felt her loosen up he slow pulled out and pushed himself back in causing her to moan even more. As her walls loosing he started moving faster and faster.

Once they achieved their rhythm Ayame couldn't help but smile as they continued at it for another two hours straight. Once they finished Koga went into the bathroom and started a nice hot bath for her. When the tub was full of bubbles and relaxation oils he went back into the room to help her to the bathroom so they could enjoy some nice relaxing time together.

After they got out of the tub Koga gave Ayame some of his shorts and a beater to wear then put on a pair of sweats so that they could go into the kitchen and warm up the un-eating food they had gotten while they were at the restaurant.

Ayame felt like she was in a dream. The feelings that she felt only came when she was dancing and now Koga had given her those same feelings. She didn't know whether to jump for joy or to shout, but what she did know was that she enjoyed every second she spent with him and she wanted more.

* * *

Well That It For Now Folks. I Hope You All Enjoyed It As Much As I Enjoyed Writing It. If You Enjoy My Work, Feel Free To Check Out My Other Stories That I Am Writing Also. Please Remember To Review. I Love To Hear My Readers Thoughts & Opinions. No Review Is A Bad Review!


End file.
